


Bake Sale

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Dad AU [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - School, Bake Sale, Baking, Bing is PRECIOUS, Cute, Dark is Best Dad, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Google is PRECIOUS, Pure, Wil is a Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Dark helps the kiddos with preparing for a bake sale fundraiser. Cuteness and pure children ensue.





	Bake Sale

Dark hummed in the kitchen, smiling happily as he layered chocolate frosting over a pan of brownies. The kids' elementary school was having a bake sale fundraiser to help raise money for new playground equipment, and Dark had gotten up early to make some things for it. He liked helping out wherever he could. He wanted the best for his kids, if it was the last thing he did.

The manor smelled like _heaven_, another pan of chocolate cookies in the oven, and Dark continued to hum and smile as he set his spatula aside and grabbed the candies he'd bought for decoration, dotting the pan with them with absolute perfection. He was so focused, he didn't hear someone else come into the kitchen until warm arms were sliding around his waist and a chin was resting his shoulder. Dark chuckled, pausing in his work to reach one hand back and tangle in his husband's hair. "Morning, Wil."

Wil sighed through his nose, humming softly. "I was awoken by the smell of sugar." Dark laughed, and Wil chuckled, pressing, lazy, sleepy kisses to the side of Dark's throat. He paused, staring at the pan of brownies. "...Are those mini M&Ms on there?"

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Yes." He continued to dot the pan with the candy, and once he was satisfied he'd grabbed a bowl, sprinkling its contents over the pan.

He could practically _hear _Wil salivating. "Are those crushed up Oreos?"

"Yes." Dark froze, and turned in Wil's arms. "You're not getting any, Wil, they're for the bake sale!"

Wil immediately pouted. "But _Daaaark! _I'm your husband! Don't I get special treatment?"

Dark smiled, tapping him on the nose. "No." Wil looked _devastated_, and Dark couldn't help but laugh. "You can pay for them like everyone else."

He turned back around, continuing his work. Wil shifted behind him, still pouting no doubt. "...Can I at least get a discount?"

Dark shrugged. "Maybe." He grinned, still sprinkling Oreos over the frosted brownies. "I am _determined _to raise more money than Anti." He scowled. "I bet that dumb turtleneck-wearing _bastard _is gonna bring _store-bought _goods. It's called a _bake _sale, not a whatever-you-bought-last-minute-at-Walmart sale, _Anti_."

Wil rolled his eyes, pressing more sleepy kisses to Dark's throat. "Whatever you say, love. Though I don't quite understand why you dislike him so much. His kids are nice, and he watches _our _kids sometimes."

Dark scoffed, but didn't respond.

The oven timer went off, and Dark wiggled out of his husband's arms. He took one step, and spun around, narrowing his eyes. Wil blushed, one hand already poised to drag a finger through the frosting on the brownies. "Don't you _dare_, Wil_, _I swear I will _kill you_." Wil raised his hands in surrender, backing away from the brownies. Dark huffed, and pulled the cookies out of the oven, reaching for another bowl of unwrapped Hershey kisses to press into the still-soft centers.

There was a _noise _like thunder in the hall, and then several small children were barreling into the kitchen, latching onto both Dark and Wil's legs. Dark glanced at Wil with Oliver, Red, and Green clinging to him, then glanced down, smiling and ruffling Google and Bing's hair. "Good morning, little ones!"

Bing beamed, giggling happily, while Google poked his tongue out between his teeth, bouncing in place and appearing to try to climb Dark's leg. "What are you doing?"

Dark reached down, hefting the nine-year-old into his arms and resting him against his hip. Google gasped, eyes going _huge_, and Dark chuckled. "Do you wanna help?"

Google nodded eagerly, pushing up his tiny glasses, and Dark handed him a Hershey kiss. Google reached forward, Dark balancing him mildly precariously on his hip, and pressed the chocolate into the cookie. He was surprisingly careful, not pressing too hard or too light, and he drew his arm back, beaming at Dark and fisting Dark's shirt in his hands. "Did I do it right, Daddy?"

Dark smiled, pressing a kiss to Google's forehead. "You did perfect, pumpkin. You wanna do another?"

Before Google could respond, Dark felt a tugging on his pant leg. Bing pouted up at him, bouncing a little. "_Daddyyy_, I wanna help!"

"Okay, hold on sweetpea, one at a time."

He set Google down, picking up Bing instead. Bing was a bit more _enthusiastic _with his placement, almost smashing the cookie. Bing frowned, an upset noise escaping him. "I ruined it..."

Dark pressed a kiss to the side of Bing's head, shifting his grip on him. "No you didn't, Bing, it's perfect!" He turned to Wil, opening his mouth to say something, but instead narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

Wil swallowed nervously, chocolate in his mustache and _covering _all four of the quads' faces. He gave a crooked, nervous smile, holding up what remained of the bag of mini M&Ms. "You uh, you weren't gonna use these for anything else, right?"

Dark's eyes narrowed further (and trying _desperately _not to crack a smile when he noticed Bing mimicking him in his arms). "And what if I was?"

"I'll buy you more!"

Dark huffed again, setting Bing down. "You _will_. And besides, _Wil_, they haven't eaten breakfast yet! They can't have chocolate first thing in the morning!" He smacked his husband lightly on the shoulder, then crouched down, ruffling Oliver's hair. He smiled. "Now, you five go clean up. And wake up your brothers. Can you do that for me?" They nodded, and Dark's smile widened, pulling Green in for a kiss on the head. "Good. Now go! Go go go!" He chased them out of the kitchen, the five kids giggling and shrieking with delight, and Dark laughed, pausing in the entranceway and planting his hands on his hips. He turned back to Wil, smiling. His expression went flat, raising one eyebrow.

Wil slowly drew his hand out of the bag of mini M&Ms, chewing once. He spoke with his mouth full of chocolate. "I said I'd buy you more!"

Dark grabbed his spatula, smacking Wil repeatedly. "_Just because you said that does not mean there was an invitation to keep eating them!_"

"Hey - _ow! _I'm sorry! Dark!"

**Author's Note:**

> I love the dads!!!
> 
> __  
<strike>And as promised I will go the fuck to sleep now</strike>  



End file.
